Unexpected Friend
by Floreria
Summary: Hunny-Senpai needed a friend for Usa! As he was searching, he found a cute little kitty puppet! He takes him back to headquarters. But the owner, Nekozawa wants his Beelzenef back! (Warning: BL/yaoi/gay)
1. Chapter 1

Hunny-Senpai, stepped out of the Ouran Headquarters. He had his pink bunny, Usa-Chan under his arm. His eyes shifted around momentarily before he started wandering. As he walked he looked down at his bunny smiling kindly. "Don't worry Usa-Chan. We'll find another friend!" his voice was sweet, and sounded childish.

Usa-Chan's smiling face stared back at him as he entered the first room he approached. The lights were off, and candles were light, adding a soft glow to the room. Hunny walked around, stumbling over the rug. He clenched Usa to him tightly, approaching a long wooden table. On the table, a soft black pillow was sitting, as if carefully placed. On the pillow, was a furry white cat puppet. Hunny smiled and pulled the puppet off the pillow sticking it on his hand. He held it over to Usa giggling. "Hello there Usa I'm Mr. Kitty I'm gonna be your friend!" he said, in a low queer voice.

He skipped happily out of the room, the cat puppet on his right hand, and Usa-Cha tucked under his left arm. He skipped, humming a quick tune, all the way to Headquarters. He opened the door, and skipped in. Tamaki was waiting for him, tapping his foot impatiently. "Ah! Hunny there you- what are you doing with Beelzenef!?" Tamaki look terrified as Hunny came to a halt at his feet.

He giggled and held up the puppet to Tamaki's eye level. "I found him in a classroom isn't he cute Tamaki!" He exclaimed cutely.

Tamaki shook his head snatching the puppet away. "This is Nekozawa's he'll curse you!!" he yelled, at the bug-eyed Hunny.

He frowned, as Hunny ran off, tears flowing quickly down his puffy cheeks. He sobbed, flopping down on a chair, as Mori glared at Tamaki, ripping the puppet from his grasp, and ran over to the table quickly. He set the puppet on the table, petting Hunny on the head softly. Hunny stopped crying almost immediately and grabbed Beelzenef from the table. "Hmm… I think I'll name you Chieko-Chan!" He said, snuggling up to the puppet.

While Hunny was bonding with his new friend for Usa, a dark figure was gliding quickly down the hallway, staying in the shadows. The shadow traveled quickly through the hallway, avoiding all the students. It opened the door to a classroom, the lights were off and the comforting scent of vanilla candle met the shadow's nose. As the shadow walked into the candlelight, it released the hood from it's face. Blond hair leaked from the dark hood, and a smile was on the blonds face. He had a feminine figure, and a uniform on. Umehito Nekozawa was his name, he traveled in the shadows, the sunlight making him very weak. He heaved a sigh, and started walking toward a long table. "Ah. Beelzenef. What a day I have ha- Beelzenef?! Where have you gone now!?" The man exclaimed, he had a frantic voice.

"Thief!" he exclaimed, throwing his hood back up and running from the classroom at lightning speed. "A thief! My dear Beelzenef I will find you!"

The students gasped and cursed as Nekozawa shoved and stumbled through the hallways searching for his dear friend. Meanwhile, Hunny-Senpai had settled down at a tea-table, shoving a piece of cake into his mouth, Beelzenef on one side and Usa sitting on the other. The doors slammed open, and a dark figure ran in throwing its hands up in the air. "Where is Beelzenef!" It yelled.

In the background Hunny heard Tamaki give a whimper. Hunny looked at the figure, a fork-full of cake in his mouth. The place suddenly got quiet as everyone turned to look at Hunny.


	2. Beelzenef

Ugh. I've been so busy with my other story and a bad case of writer's block :S APOLOGIES.

Nekozawa scanned the room, his eyes locking in on Beelzenef sitting on the chair by Hunny. He ran forward and went to pick it up, but Hunny grabbed the puppet by the arms. "Leave Chieko alone!" he yelled at Nekozawa.

"This is not Cheiko this is Beelzenef now give him here!" Nekozawa yelled back, pulling on Beelzenef. Hunny clung to the puppet being pulled on.

Nekozawa felt strong arms wrap around his torso and he was hoisted into the air by Mori. "Let me go you giant! I want Beelzenef back give him back you brat!" He yelled, flailing around helplessly.

He was thrown onto the rug in the hallway, and Mori slammed the door, giving a satisfied grunt. Hunny watched the door, a sad look in his eyes. He looked at the puppet in his hands. The eyes were large and black, the mouth was curved into a wide smile, which made him smile, and he hugged the puppet gently. He set in beside Usa and took another bite of his cake. In the hallway, Nekozawa was currently getting on the floor, and straightening out his cloak. "Stupid brat..." He mumbled, and sulked off, walking slowly down to the empty classroom.

Tamaki ran up to Hunny, pointing at the puppet. "Hunny you give that back to Nekozawa now before he curses us all!" He demanded, giving Hunny a stern face.

Hunny frowned, looking at Beelzenef and sniffled. "B-But Tama-Chan... He's Usa-Chan's friend. . ." The short blond sniffled and started crying.

Tamaki felt a tap on his shoulder and Mori was standing behind him cracking his knuckles. "See what you did?" He said lowly, and rushed forward to calm Hunny down.

He sighed, and walked off to go sit on the couch next to Kaoru. Hikaru popped up behind the couch, and jumped over it to lay his head in his brother's lap. "Hey boss what's beating ya?"

The blond sighed turning away from the twins, as Kaoru started petting Hikaru's hair. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you." He grumbled, glaring at the cat puppet sitting on the chair next to the pink bunny.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and grinned slyly, scooting closer to Tamaki. "Hikaru this sounds very much like a challenge." Kaoru said, leaning to poke at Tamaki's slouching figure.

"I do believe this is a very interesting situation." Hikaru giggled, sitting upright, making his brother pout miserably.

He grabbed Kaoru by the collar of the shirt and brought him to touch noses. "Don't be sad brother, I'll make that time up with you." He whispered, snuggling noses with Kaoru, who blushed a little.

Tamaki sighed, and stood; the twins following him. "Say boss, how about we go and get that puppet. I bet we can scare Hunny into giving it back to Neko-chan." Hikaru said, sliding up to walk with Tamaki.

Kaoru showed up on his left, with a devilish grin on his face. "Yea boss, the little one's easy to scare we can just tell him the cat's cursed and a mass murderer and I bet he'll go crying back to Neko-chan." He said, waving a hand around in the air.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, looking at Hunny ramble on about some unknown subject to Mori who was nodding in agreement. He glared at the mocking puppet lying on the chair next to Usa. "That could work. . . Good job twins! Now, here's another mission. We need to scare Hunny into giving Beelenef back." He ordered, and the twins gave a salute of understanding.

"Yes sir!" they yelled in unison, putting their heads together to converse. Tamaki smirked at the puppet on the chair, and turned to go wait on customers.

He sat at a table with a red-headed girl, giving a light kiss on her hand. "Welcome miss. How may I be of service to you?" He whispered, making the girl red in the face.

The girl giggled and shook her head in a squeal. "EeeekILOVEYOUTAMAKIYOU'RESOBEAUTIFULMARRYME!" She yelled, falling over in a faint.

Tamaki smiled to himself, then flinched, hearing a growl of frustration behind him. Turning, he blushed, Kyouya looking him in the eye. They stared at each other for mere seconds, before Kyouya turned back to his computer screen typing, his back hunched over in defeat. Tamaki blinked in confusion, turning back to the table and resting his arms on it in a huff. '_Wonder what Kyouya's problem is today. . .'_ he thought to himself, as Hunny skipped by holding onto Mori's hand with a group of girls following, brooding over the Moe.

Hunny threw Beelzenef up in the air with Usa. "Isn't this fun Chieko! You'll love Usa and be best friends forever!" He sang, as he skipped alongside Mori. The fangirls squealed "KAWAII!" They yelled, surrounding Hunny and Mori.

Tamaki glared at the cat figure in Hunny's hands. '_Stupid cat. . .' _

Elsewhere

Kaoru and Hikaru lined up on the side of the wall, outside of Nekozawa's hiding classroom. They looked at each other slyly, smiling in that devilishly charming way. "Ready Hikaru?" Kaoru said, twisting the knob on the door.

"Ready Kaoru." Hikaru said, smiling and setting his hand over Kaoru's, and twisting the knob with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Er. Yea. Does anyone really read this story? xD I'm trying to keep publishing some stuff for it but now that I started it it's not that interesting. Does anyone like this story? If so tell me so I know w! And you won't hate me for discontinuing it . . . Or finishing it abruptly~

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru sneakily pushed open the door to the classroom/shrine made by Nekozawa. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and glanced around nervously. "Hikaru, where's the light-switch?" He whispered, groping the wall for a switch to light the place up.

Hikaru looked around in the semi-dark room, searching for a figure of some sort that resembled Nekozawa. "I dunno keep looking."

The room was dark and full of shadows.

"W-who's there? Who are you?" Kaoru fled out the door at the sound of the raspy voice.

"IT'S A GHOST! GHOST! Hikaru run quick!"

Hikaru began to laugh, finally finding the switch. "Kaoru it's just Neko-chan! Come back here~"

Nekozawa had his cloak shielding his eyes, looking away from the intruding light. "Shut that light off now you devils!" His voice was high pitched and screeching.

"Calm down Neko-chan it's just the light."

"I-I have a condition! And stop calling me that! What do you want anyway? Get out I'm in the middle of a meeting!"

". . . With yourself? Neko-chan needs a life, right Kaoru?" Hikaru nudged his brother in the side playfully and shared a light chuckle with him.

"Yes he does Hikaru. Say Neko-chan, why don't you come with us? I'm sure everyone in the host club would love to have you over." Kaoru flipped the switch off, earning a relieved sigh from Nekozawa.

"What are you talking about? Not only are you evil but you're also stupid? Nobody liked me . . . besides B-. . . Beelzenef" he cut off sharply and sniffed to keep his tears down.

"Aw, Neko-chaaan" Hikaru and Kaoru were suddenly at Nekozawa's side and lifted him by the underarms. "We all love you! Come with us and we can get you your Beelzenef, promise!" Hikaru said with a wink, Kaoru nodding in reassurance.

"Wh- Let me go! I don't want to be in your stupid club! Let me go! Beelzenef save me!"

Nekozawa's screams of pure agony were heard throughout the halls as he was dragged to the Host Club room with plenty more to come.

* * *

"Hey Kyouya!" A blur of blonde hair zoomed through the room sending chairs and tables flying.

Kyouya turned a second too late and was sent to the floor by the energetic bimbo.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyouya said calmly, pushing him aside and standing up, dusting his jacket off.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are currently executing the best plan in Ouran history! You know how Hunny has Nekozawa's cat puppet? Well they're gonna get it back from him and then Nekozawa will leave us alone and stop being a stupid creep!" Tamaki was grasping one of Kyouya's hands and following him to his office, taking a seat right on the desktop.

"It's supposed to be happening today as far as I know. The twins sounded super confident that it'll work. I just hope Hunny doesn't get pissed off at us. You know how he can be. Oh and Mori? Jeepers! Crying Hunny plus Mori equals instant death. Maybe Haruhi will save us when everyone gangs up on us!"

"Tamaki." Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and straightened his tie calmly.

"What is it?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya curiously, feeling uneasy about his tone of voice.

"I want nothing to do with this and you know it. Now if you'd please leave I have a lot of work to do regarding the club affairs." Kyouya gently pushed Tamaki off his desk and in the direction of the door. "You also have many students waiting for you; focus on the club and that silly puppet later."

Tamaki slouched and headed for the door. "It's not a stupid puppet it's a curse! You'll regret this later when I die suddenly for no reason. At least you'll know who to go to. I hope the twins' plan works. . ." Tamaki closed to door, leaving Kyouya in a soft lamplight and silence.

"So do I Tamaki." He whispered, picking up his fountain pen.

Tamaki sighed, leaning against the door to the office. There were several girls sitting at tables, sipping at their delicate teacups and whispering amongst themselves. Checking his watch, Tamaki sat a table with a pretty black haired girl, starting up amiable conversation. The door to the club was thrown open wildly and the twins entered the room, earning gapes and gasps from the visiting girls. "Hey Boss we got him!" Hikaru yelled into the silent and staring room.

"Release me you pigs!" Nekozawa screeched, flailing wildly in the in the twins' hold.

"Hey! You can't say that to them! Apologize, loser!" One of the girls yelled from a table, earning agreeing nods and jeers from the other girls.

"Hey now, be nice to Neko-chan. He is a member here after all." Kaoru smiled politely at all the girls, now on their feet.

At Kaoru's words the heads that weren't already staring turned to scrutinize the cloaked boy. "WHAT! W-When was this decided! Do I have authority in this club anymore? Waaaah Haruhii!" Tamaki whined, lunging at her and attaching himself around her neck. "SAVE ME!"

Haruhi smacked him upside the head, knocking him to the ground. "Get up you idiot" she said, turning towards the cloaked man in the center of a tight circle of Host members and girls.

She put her hand out and gave Nekozawa a kind smile. "You helped me find the club before, right?" Nekozawa nodded slowly and shook her hand.

"Ah- yea, but I warned you not to go! This place is terrible! My eyes hurt already." He felt his face warm up and he turned to the door, pulling against the twins' restraint. "Please let me go I need to-. . ." He trailed off as his eyes caught the big chocolaty orbs of the sugary blond boy. "YOU!" He started, pointing a thin, pale finger at Hunny.

Hunny froze in place, clutching his pink rabbit to his chest, his eyes wide and looking around himself. He pointed at his face and tilted his head "Me?"

"Yes you! Where is my Beelzenef! Return him to me!" He shoved the twins off his arms and ran towards Hunny, arms stretched out.

The host members all looked away in pain, Kaoru and Hikaru covering their eyes. Hunny looked around in panic. He gave a regretful look at Nekozawa before jumping in the air and delivering a sharp spinning kick to his chest, sending him flying back to the twins. "I'm sorry Neko-chan but I had to wash Chieko-chan! He was very dirty; did you ever give him a bath?"

If Nekozawa could look even more insane he would have done so, but his eyes were wide and the left one was twitching, his fingers were clutching the air as if imagining they were around Hunny's throat, his mouth gaped then closed then his teeth clenched. The vein in the side of his neck was popping out, which made Kaoru worry for the blond's health. Instinctively the twins grabbed Nekozawa's arms before he went insane and killed someone. He tried to speak, but all that came out were high pitched noises that reminded Haruhi of a monkey. She tried to hide her smile but ended up looking away. Kyouya took a step forward but was cut off by Tamaki who pointed manically at Hunny who was now sitting beside Mori looking unsure of what he should be doing. "I told you Mitzukuni-sempai! Return Beelzenef or-" "Welcome to the Host club, Umehito-san." Kyouya interrupted smoothly, grabbing Tamaki's pointing hand and bringing it down to his side.

"Please follow me and I will brief you on the agreement. You also must sign some paperwork for my personal files." Kyouya began, turning sharply and heading towards the office.

He turned his head to see Nekozawa standing there, all anger lost on his face replaced by confusion. "Well, what are you waiting for, come." He prodded, waving his hand to beckon Nekozawa.

"Eh. . . Okay. . ." He glared at Hunny, who was staring at him with his large doe eyes. "Bring Beelzenef back to me!" He shouted, looking around, shielded by his cloak. No one saw his red face as he followed Kyouya to his office.

"Wow. . . So cool!" The girls were staring after Kyouya and turned to each other squealing in excitement.

* * *

END

So at the beginning of writing this chapter I was worried that I wouldn't want to continue writing this story but then I got inspiration. So I will thoroughly finish this story now that I have a full plot. : )


	4. Chapter 4

INSIDE KYOUYA'S OFFICE

"Who said I was going to join your stupid club huh? Return Beelzenef and let me go!" Nekozawa was seated in a comfortable chair opposite Kyouya who was leaning back and flipping through a folder with Nekozawa's name written in neat script across the tab.

He gave a quick glance over to the blonde and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "The only way you can get your puppet back is to join, it seems."

"Nonsense. I'm going to retrieve it from that sugar-nut right now." And with that Nekozawa started to leave; except the door wouldn't open.

He turned back to Kyouya and if anyone could see his eyebrows they would be raised. "Unlock the door."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Kyouya smirked, stepping around his desk and approaching Nekozawa.

Three ideas of what was about to happen popped into Nekozawa's head, none of them particularly good. He shook the doorknob and knocked on the door, yelling through the wood for someone to unlock it, but no one came. Instead he heard snickers and footsteps on the other side, as if they had their faces against the door, listening. "Curse you brats! You tricked me! I'm going to get you when I get out of here!" He pounded on the door, not noticing Kyouya's approach.

Soon he was standing to the right of Nekozawa, who finally noticed and turned slightly, staring Kyouya down from the corner of his eye. "G-get away from me!" Nekozawa was backed against the door, continuing to jiggle the doorknob.

Kyouya grabbed for the black hood of Nekozawa's cloak, simultaneously flicking the lights off. "You have photophobia, right?" He murmured, eyes travelling from the black hair and the translucent skin to his uniform, the standard blue jacket and black slacks with matching loafers.

"Y-Ya. . ." His hands went cautiously across his chest and his eyes averted to the floor.

Inspecting him some more, Kyouya reached for Nekozawa's hair causing him to flinch. "Your hair is a wig." He stated, grabbing a fistful of the synthetic threads and pulling it off, releasing the golden tresses.

Nekozawa instinctively covered his eyes, a red tint appearing on his cheeks. "Give it back!" He lunged for the wig but Kyouya leaped out of the way, holding the wig at arms' length. "I don't think you need these anymore." He held out the wig and the cloak, throwing them in the trash.

"W-wha- but I. . ." Nekozawa didn't know what to do as he stood there exposed. He crossed his arms insecurely and looked at his shoes. "I can't be in your club." He started, leaning against the door.

Kyouya sat himself back down in his chair and crossed his legs. "And why not?" he opened his planner and began working again. "You're practically perfect. You could run Tamaki for his money." At this the door flew open and said blond jumped into the dark room. "What did you just say?" He glared at Kyouya then turned his attention onto the rival.

"I was just stating that Umehito is very attractive without his usual attire." He smirked, watching Tamaki carefully.

The indigo eyes widened and he glanced quickly at Kyouya, backing away from the black magician. Tamaki looked Nekozawa up and down with sharp eye, tapping his chin with a mixture of fear of the curses the boy could bestow and with interest. There was a light blush starting on his face which Kyouya duly noted. It was silent except for the whispered conversation going on outside the room. It was broken when Tamaki opened his mouth in awe. "We're like. . . TWINS"! He grinned, extending his hand towards the other blond who looked confused and upset, but took his hand lightly none-the-less.

"Welcome to the Host Club! I'll teach you everything about hosting and of course we're going to have to fix that hairstyle of yours! Kaoru is a wonderful stylist I promise. And oh! You're so pale Neko-chan we're going to have to get you in the light-" Nekozawa pulled himself out of Tamaki grasp on his shoulders and took large steps away from the open door.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong? Don't you want to be in our club?"

A fearful look crossed Nekozawa's face and he looked away from the light entering from the door "C-close the door please!" A hand covered his eyes and Kyouya's stony face appeared from behind Nekozawa.

"He has photophobia. Shut the door."

"Whaaaat? We can't have a host who is afraid of the light! What could we do with that?" Tamaki kicked the door shut, sticking his face in front of Nekozawa's covered eyes.

Nekozawa pulled Kyouya's hand away looked at Tamaki with fiery blue eyes. "I never said I WANTED to be in the club! Are you people deaf? Let me leave! Give me my cape back and my Beelzenef and let me go!"

"You know, this could work out." Tamaki smiled, completely ignoring Nekozawa's pleas. "Kyouya, imagine Nekozawa as a host, the Prince of the Dark!" His arm was once again around Nekozawa's shoulders and he was waving his hands in front of their faces as if playing a scene out. "We could have the ladies who favor the dark type! All we have are beautiful, gentlemanly, cutesy, or rebel hosts. But if we can get Neko-chan we can have a dark host! He can host from a room lit by candlelight, with dark magic stuff everywhere. They can make potion and curse people- whatever it is you weirdoes do in your club." He smiled, pointing a finger in the air. "We'll be even more popular!"

Kyouya's fist came out of nowhere and pounded Tamaki on the head, shutting him up. "Be quiet." Tamaki whimpered and squatted on the floor, covering the top of his head. Nekozawa had no idea what to do. He looked between Tamaki nursing the bump on his head and Kyouya, coolly fixing his glasses, his eyes shut in concentration.

"Umehito" Kyouya began, catching the blonde's attention. "Can you really not go in the sunlight at all?" Nekozawa shook his head furiously.

"No! I can't. I'll die. . ." He trailed off, knowing it might not be true at all, but too afraid to try it.

Kyouya stared at the boy in thought. The room was silent save for Tamaki's suppressed laughter. That was Nekozawa's breaking point.

"Would you shut up, you idiot!" Nekozawa rounded on Tamaki, a pointed finger in his face.

Tamaki's smile died and he backed away from Nekozawa, glancing at Kyouya nervously as if to say 'save me'. Kyouya gave him a stern look and stepped between the two, facing Tamaki. "I'll handle this okay?"

"But I'm the King! I'll handle it!" Tamaki shoo'd Kyouya off with a wave of his hand sending him out of the office.

"Why does the door open for him?" Nekozawa muttered, crossing his arms.

Once Kyouya was out of the room Tamaki's victorious smile disappeared and was replaced with a disapproving frown. He closed the door and stood in front of the entryway, once again looking Nekozawa up and down. "More attractive my ass." He said, walking towards him, mere inches from his face. "There's no way you're hotter than me." Tamaki snipped, pouting slightly.

Nekozawa shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Tamaki's gaze. "It's not like I want to be more attractive than you. . . I just want my Beelzenef back!" Nekozawa stomped his foot, pointing at the door, as if Hunny and the cat puppet were standing there.

Tamaki grabbed Nekozawa by the collar, bringing their noses together. "Listen you brat" he started dragging them over to the light switch. "This is a light. It makes it so we can see in the darkness. Beauty comes to life and the world just seems like a better place with it on." He felt Nekozawa tense when his finger rested on the light switch.

In the darkness Nekozawa could see a blush scross Tamaki's face. "And beautiful things should not be kept in the darkness."

Light suddenly flooded the room and Nekozawa's eyes tightened shut, but Tamaki grip on him remained strong. "You aren't going to die so just get over it!" He said sternly, ignoring Nekozawa's struggles and pleas for release.

"M-my eyes! My skin is burning! You bastard, turn it off!" He pulled on Tamaki's arm, trying to avoid the penetrating light. "I feel feint!" Nekozawa gasped.

"You're fine, Nekozawa-senpai." Tamaki replied , thrusting Nekozawa towards the center of the room by the collar of his shirt.

He immediately went for the door, grabbing the handle and tugging on it desperately. It was still locked. "Let me out! Please! I-I beg of you I'll do whatever you want just let me out!" Tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes and Tamaki pouted with a small blush on his cheeks. "Idiot. You're not dying!"

The door suddenly clicked and flew open, sending Nekozawa tumbling backward. A quick figure charged in and covered them both with a tablecloth, bringing back shade to the tortured blonde. His tears stopped and he rubbed at his eyes, feeling pathetic. In the darkness he couldn't see who it was but the form was small and short. Nekozawa saw tears glinting on his cheeks. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Neko-cha-aan. " A small voice whimpered and wrapped itself around Nekozawa's middle. "I took your kitty and made you mad and now you have to go through this! Unforgiveable! Y-you can hit me if you want to!"

"Hunny-Senpai?" Tamaki pulled the sheet off the two, revealing the scene. Nekozawa covered his eyes with his hands and groaned.

"Please Tamaki! Turn that light off!" He whimpered, cowering under the brightness.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki grabbed Nekozawa's face prying his fingers away and forcing him to stare at his face. "Are you in pain right now?"

"Yes! My eyes and skin! They're burning!" Tears trickled from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Tamaki wiped them away gently, his face looking at Nekozawa pitifully and angrily.

"Really concentrate Senpai. You're just imagining things! This light isn't like the sun, it won't hurt you. You're not melting are you?" Nekozawa's eyes opened cautiously and he peered up at Tamaki.

"No. . . I'm. . . Okay?" Tamaki released his face, staring back down at Nekozawa.

"Of course you're okay! Now stand up! Both of you! Atten-tion!" He clapped twice and Hunny jumped up and saluted. "Yes boss!" He replied, still holding onto Nekozawa who had to slouch to remain hooked at the elbow by the shorter boy.

Nekozawa frowned, his eyes bleary and squinting. 'What is this brightness . . .? Why would anyone want to deal with it? It hurts. . .' he thought, staring down at the floor quietly. Shoes came into his line of vision and he lifted his eyes to stare at Tamaki's shining face.

"Neko-senpai, it is with great honor that I and all the members of the Ouran Host Club welcome you! I expect you to report back here in two hours for our regular meeting!" Tamaki said with a wink and a handsome smile that Nekozawa couldn't help but find charming.

Hunny giggled, hugging him once more and he patted the top of his head half-heartedly. He groaned quietly, frowning at Tamaki. "Please take care of me. . ."

* * *

OUTSIDE KYOUYA'S OFFICE

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Hikaru and Kaoru were unable to contain themselves anymore and fell in a heap on the floor, shaking wildly. Kyouya stared at them coldly, leaning against the door frame just outside his office. He pushed himself off the wall and approached the twins. "Hitachiins."

Kaoru nudged Hikaru and they both stood up. Hikaru wiped his eyes and sighed happily. "Yes. . . Senpai?" He said between gasps.

"Shut up." He ordered, fixing his glasses and turning on his heel.

The twins watched in silence as Kyouya headed to the entrance to their club. "I'm going to arrange some changes to Umehito's roster. Try not to make a mess."

They saluted in unison. "Yes sir!" Kaoru and Hikaru watched Kyouya's back until it disappeared with the slightly angry slam of the club's door.

"I wonder what's wrong with everybody today." Kaoru pondered, looking to the side at his brother. They shrugged and flounced off to their customers.

Mori sat irritated at a table surrounded by girls who were asking where Hunny was. He merely shrugged, tapping his fingers on the tabletop softly. They all giggled at him. "So quiet!" They shouted excitedly.

Suddenly the door to Kyouya's office flew open and Hunny emerged, dragging Nekozawa with him by the sleeve, his face and hair exposed to the girls currently seated and sipping tea. They stared at him as he followed a skipping and humming Hunny, staring intently at the floor. "Takaaaaaaashi!" Hunny leaped onto Mori's back, clinging to his neck. "I missed you~" he squeaked, nuzzling his face. Mori smiled secretly and petted his hair gently.

The girls swooned. "They're so CUUUUTE!"

A crowd was forming around Nekozawa. "Hey who are you?" "How old are you?" "Aren't you a senior?" Questions attacked him from all sides and he looked at the faces poking at him unsure of what to do or what to answer first. His eyes welled with tears and he took steps back towards the office, bumping into Tamaki who grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Welcome ladies!" He said loudly and politely.

The girls surrounded them once more, peering at Nekozawa who was again staring at the floor. "Hey he's super shy! What a beauty."

"Let me introduce our newest addition to our magnificent club! Umehito Nekozawa~" He patted Nekozawa on the back, pushing him into the middle of the floor.

His knees trembled and he was about to cry. "P. . . P-pleased to me-meet you!" He spit out, bowing slightly. "Ah- I am the president of the Dark Magicks club! If you want to know about the dark arts I would be hon-honored to talk to you." He tried to smile but ended up looking scary.

The girls were shocked to discover that the handsome boy before them was Nekozawa, but they bowed in return and welcomed Nekozawa by attacking him with even more questions about himself and his personal life that he didn't want to answer. Tamaki joined his usual customers for tea and discussion. "Oh, hey Kaoru where is Ootori?" He noticed the absence of the vice president.

"Ya boss he went to do something that has to do with Neko-chan's schedule." Hikaru answered with a wink. "He seemed kinda cranky too hehe~"

The door swung open and Kyouya entered the room, catching the attention of several of his regular tea time students. "Aaaah Ootori-saaan~" Tamaki jumped at Kyouya, attacking him with a hug.

Hikaru pouted setting his head in his brother's lap. "If anyone else other than Boss tried that they'd be dead." Tears appeared in the corners of Kaoru's eyes, earning squeaks from their fans. "Do you want to hug him like that? Hikaru-kun. . ." Kaoru sniffled.

"No silly! You can hug me like that any time you want." Hikaru mushed their faces together, giving his twin eskimo kisses. "Kyaaaaaa! SO CUTE!" The girls yelled.

Kyouya pried Tamaki off of him and dusted himself off. "Umehito" he said, his eyes locking onto Nekozawa.

He waved the girls goodbye and followed Kyouya back into his office, leaving Tamaki with the students. "Close the door behind you please." Kyouya said when they had both entered the office.

Nekozawa leaned against the door, shutting it quickly and letting out a relieved sigh. "Take a seat Umehito-senpai." Kyouya pointed once again to the chair in front of his desk and opened a folder as Nekozawa sat down.

"First off I'd like to officially welcome you to the Host club. Secondly, I'd like you to become aware of the fact that you are now in two clubs which, as I recall, is against the Host club ToS." Kyouya began, staring seriously into Nekozawa's eyes and making him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not removing the Black Magick's club from the roster," Nekozawa began but Kyouya interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"I figured as much. But I'd also like you to know that technically your club is not official since the only member in it is you. So I am willing to make a deal," a wicked smirk appeared on Kyouya's face that unnerved Nekozawa. He was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Allow us to do whatever we want to your appearance and remain a host in our club, and I can gaurantee Beelzenef back." Kyouya leaned back in his chair comfortable and smug watching Nekozawa squirm. "Or I can abolish the Black Magick's club all together."

Nekozawa jumped up angrily. "You-!" He started but realized he had no other choice. Kyouya's smirk grew and he stood. "Follow me, Umehito-senpai."

* * *

And so. . .

"What are you doing?!" Nekozawa yelled, trying to wriggle out of Hunny and Mori's grip on his arms.

"Relax Neko-senpai-chan we're just cutting a little." Hikaru cackled as Kaoru held Nekozawa's head in place while he trimmed the ends of his hair. Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi were nowhere to be found.

"A little?! You've been cutting for 20 minutes! Look at all the hair on the floor!" he yelled.

"All done," Kaoru said, stepping away from Nekozawa and scrutinising his job.

"Wow Neko-chan you look good!" Hunny and Mori let go of his arms and he immediately touched his hair.

"It's. . . Short!" He stared into a mirror. His hair was slightly longer and straighter than Tamaki's but the noticeable change was that Kaoru had given him bangs. Bangs that cut across his forehead in a neat, straight line. "Gah. . ." He frowned when the twins appeared on either side of him.

"You don't like it, Neko-chan? I feel it suits your face shape quite well." Kaoru commented, playing with his silky hair. Hikaru frowned and pulled Neko-chan away from the mirror. "My brother did good! You look hot! Haruhi and Tamaki are waiting over in that room. Go on~" He gave Nekozawa a shove to the door and turned back to Kaoru, clinging around his neck. "Let's go Kaoru-chan we still have people waiting out there for us."

Nekozawa stared at the mess of hair littering around the chair and sighed, shaking his head. "Brats. . ." he muttered, walking into the room Hikaru pushed him towards.

The room was bright- way brighter than the hair styling room. The first things he noticed were mirrors all over the walls in a dance studio fashion and Haruhi's legs kicking as she fought her way out of a big laundry bin. He went to help her out but was stopped by Tamaki who began walking around him criticizingly as he had done many times before. "What are you doing?" Nekozawa was sick of being stared at and just wanted to be in the Magick's club with Beelzenef.

'Measurements!" Tamaki yelled and three maids rushed at Nekozawa with measuring tapes. "We're making you beautiful!"

* * *

END

Poor Nekozawa. I don't know why I like torturing him so much u.u. . .


	5. Measurements

There might be some BL at the end of this chapter. O.O Sorry, I wasn't planning on it either.

* * *

'Measurements!" Tamaki yelled and three maids rushed at Nekozawa with measuring tapes. "We're making you beautiful!"

* * *

Nekozawa blinked and he was standing on a box with his arms out and the women pulling on his arms and measuring tapes were everywhere. He tried to protest but he couldn't even hear himself over the shouting from the maids. "Look at these arms they're so long!" "Oh hunny you're so thin! Do you eat well?" "Wow he's so tall and lanky! Why doesn't he have a girlfriend!? Proper man he is!"

He was relieved to find out that the measuring process only lasted 5 minutes and the women were off him and the stool was pulled from under his feet and they were gone. He looked around in shock, still not sure what happened. "What now?" he looked to Tamaki who was leaning against a wall. He kicked off the wall and pointed at a closed door. "They're sewing. It'll be ready soon," Tamaki tapped his chin in thought, "Kyouya said something about the theme being Arabian."

"Wait what? Theme? What theme?" Nekozawa looked around the room and stopped at Haruhi, who had an armful of clothing that looked not only skimpy but very colorful. "We have to dress up?! No way!" He was already at the exit back to the barbering room, stopped by Tamaki's arm.

"Ah, ah. We have a deal, remember? Beelzenef for your participation. Just have fun Neko-senpai!" The maids had him by the elbows and were dragging him to the sewing room. "This way, darling! You need to try on your costume!"

Tamaki waved as Nekozawa gave him a loathing look and the door slammed behind them. In seconds the door was ripped open and Nekozawa came barging out with way more skin showing than when he went in. Tamaki applauded.

The vest was green with pink stripes. Underneath the "shirt" his paper white skin showed. Tamaki could plainly see that Nekozawa had never exercised in his life, noticing the noodle arms and ribs poking out from the thin and wimpy looking middle. He tucked the fact that Nekozawa can't put up a fight in the back of his mind. His pants were plain elastic waistband with a gold sash. They were baggy and covered all of his legs. He was left barefoot but held two gold curvy slip on shoes. His head was covered by a white headdress that wrapped around his neck and hair. "Why do I have to wear this?" He gestured to himself, looking to Tamaki for an explanation.

"Every day the host club has a theme! We dress up in costumes that represent our daily theme to make the club more fun! It brings in curious students and is a great conversation topic." Tamaki smiled confidently, striding around the room as if he were dancing.

"Everyone wears the costumes! It's tradition!" Tamaki spun Haruhi in a circle, making her drop her armful of costumes and scowl at him.

"Idiot! Look what you made me do." She yelled, kneeling down to pick up the clothes. Nekozawa also kneeled to help.

"Aw, Haruhi~ Don't be mad! You can be my Arabian princess and we can-"

Haruhi stared at him with the 'finish that sentence and you die' look. She picked up the clothes and threw them in Tamaki's face. "Go," she said threateningly. Tamaki ran off like a wounded puppy.

Nekozawa was left alone with Haruhi, and the silence was deadly. He stood there not knowing where to go or what to do, so he settled with staring at the door, wishing it would open and someone would tell him where to be. He chanced a look at Haruhi and noticed that she was already gone. Nekozawa spun around and looked across the room, seeing no sign of Haruhi. "Wha- Ninja?" he muttered, suddenly feeling stupid.

"What?"

"Gah!" Nekozawa jumped as a hand poked him on the back. It was Haruhi. "You are a ninja!" he shouted, pointing a finger in her face.

She smacked his hand away with a frown and pointed at the exit. "You can go I guess. I don't see any reason to torture you longer than we already have. Sorry Nekozawa-senpai."

Nekozawa teared up and grasped Haruhi's hands. "You're too kind!" he praised, and bolted for the door.

Haruhi watched him leave with an eyebrow raised. She looked down at herself and sighed. "He didn't even compliment my costume." She fixed her purple Arabian top stolen right from "Aladdin" and followed him out the door.

With the styling, primping, and fashioning done, Nekozawa felt like a different person. He was cold from the skimpy outfit, hungry, and blinded by the insanely bright light that seemed to adorn every corner of the Host club room. There were no shadows, shade, or any darkness. He wanted to march up to Hunny and demand Beelzenef back, but knew it would only upset the little person and make Mori pissed. So he waited. He accepted the compliments and flirty girls and numerous cups of tea offered to him without complaint. He was pleased to find out a lot of females in the school were interested in Magick and he spent most of his afternoon discussing the subject in his own secluded corner, shaded by the fortress built by Kyouya and Tamaki. He started to feel more comfortable in the club, and by 5PM the club let out Nekozawa had many new fans and friends.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and tearing the headscarf off his face. Before he could relax two short arms threw themselves around his neck and a loud voice boomed in his ear, "Hiii Neko-chan!"

He had come to terms with the touchy feely nature of the club and patted Hunny on his clasped hands gently. "Hello Mitsukuni-san," his voice sounded calmer than it usually was, most likely from all the emotional girls he had dealt with earlier. Hunny smiled and nuzzled Nekozawa's face. "You can call me Hunny! Ok?"

A blush crept up Nekozawa's neck and he frowned, leaning into Hunny. "Ok Hunny-. . . chan?" Hunny smiled bigger and giggled. Nekozawa figured it was what he liked to be called.

Hunny took a seat next to Nekozawa, scooting closer, which was unnecessarily close. Nekozawa noticed that his feet didn't touch the floor, like with most chairs that Hunny sits in. He watched him delicately take a piece of cake from the platter on the table and his first bite was essentially the whole piece. Nekozawa watched in horror as the entire cake soon savagely disappeared into Hunny's vortex of a mouth. In minutes only crumbs were left of the platter of sweets. Nekozawa stared at the boy in amazement. Here was someone the same age and grade as him and he knew nothing about him. They had grown up going to the same private schools and wealthy daycares since they were children, and they knew nothing about each other. Did Hunny not like him? Was Hunny too popular to notice him? "Neko-chan?"

He realized he had been staring at Hunny, who was done with the sweets and waving a hand in front of his face, a pink blush across his face most likely from being stared at for so long. "You're scaring me! Are you dead?" Hunny smacked him lightly on the forehead to get his attention.

"Ah no . . . Sorry I was just thinking." He smiled, petting Hunny on the head, shocked at his arm for doing such a thing without his permission. He retracted his hand quickly. "Ahem, sorry," his throat felt full of cotton.

Hunny giggled, swinging his legs under the table. "It's okay."

"Mitsukuni," Mori was walking in their direction with a serious frown and a scolding look in his eyes. Hunny leaped up from his chair, looking for a place to run. "Mori-chan, I didn't do it I swear!" He began to run for the door but Mori grabbed him by the collar in a swift dive.

"Who else would have? They were all full 20 minutes ago." He muttered close to Hunny's ear.

Hunny legs were viciously swinging around and his arms were waving. "A-alright it was me I'm sorry!" tears appeared at the corners of his eyes and he pouted. "But they were delicious. . ." he whimpered.

Mori set Hunny down gently and smacked him on the head. "Don't do it again. You don't want another cavity do you?" Hunny's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

"Then stop eating so many sweets. You'll rot your teeth." He smiled, looking around the club and settling his gaze on Nekozawa. "I don't know where everyone went but we're done for today. So you can go home." He tried his best to give a smile but it just scared Nekozawa more than he already was.

"Neko-chan, let's walk home together!" Hunny gushed, raising his hands in a 'hurray for friendship' pose.

Nekozawa smiled and nodded "Yea. . . We live close I think." He glanced around the room and didn't see any of the club members and shrugged. "I guess everyone left. . ."

"Eh? No. Kyouya-chan doesn't leave till very late. He's a workaholic." Hunny and Mori nodded seriously and Nekozawa stared at the closed office door and looked back to the other two. "You know. . . I think I'm going to stick around also. We'll walk home tomorrow, K?"

Hunny pouted and released Nekozawa's hand. "Okay. . . Oh, Neko-chan! About Chieko."

Nekozawa's head snapped back to face Hunny blankly. He had completely forgotten about Beelzenef! 'Forgive me my friend!' he thought. "Um. . . He's at my house so. . . I could bring him tomorrow for you." Hunny's eyes were misty and emotional at the thought of giving Usa's friend away.

"Please!" Nekozawa bowed at Hunny's feet pleadingly. "You don't know how important Beelzenef is to me."

Hunny stared at Nekozawa in confusion. "Of course. . ." He squeaked and grabbed Mori's hand. "See you tomorrow Neko-chan!" He waved goodbye and the two were out the door.

* * *

Nekozawa approached Kyouya's door and heard thuds and fingers hammering against keys. He lightly tapped on the door and the typing stopped. "Yes?" Kyouya's voice sounded through the door.

Nekozawa twisted the knob and poked his head into the room. "Hi. I was just wondering why you're staying so late." He explained sliding through the doorway and into the room. His eyes relaxed at the darker lighting. He felt his heartbeat slowdown from the racing speed it was at earlier. Kyouya never looked up from his computer screen, but continued pounding on his keyboard.

"Besides the costumes I think I could get used to being in this club. I was . . . surprised at the hospitality of everyone in this school. Even Hunny-chan was nice to me, knowing full well that I'm not happy with him. He told me he will bring Beelzenef back tomorrow and-""Great," Kyouya said loudly, jumping up from his chair as the printer began spitting out pages of word documents. "I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight." He muttered, stapling the warm papers and throwing them in a folder. He picked up his bag and stalked out of the room, leaving a very confused Nekozawa, still sitting at his desk.

Nekozawa was dazed as he walked home_. Was this how Kyouya was outside of school? Did he really not like him and his nice face was just a façade? Had he been fooled into embarrassing himself? What if the other members were in on it and were just humiliating him? Will Hunny really bring Beelzenef back?_

As questions of his insecurities circled in his head he had no idea that he was leaning against his front doors rather than opening them. He realized when a butler opened the doors and he stumbled in. "Good evening Sire," the butler bowed, taking Nekozawa's bag and jacket.

"Thank-you. . . I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Yes Sire. Dinner will be brought up shortly," the butler bowed again and turned down the hallway to attend to his sister.

Nekozawa trudged up the steps of the foyer and made it to his shadowed bedroom. He suddenly felt drained and apathetic, burrowing his face into his black pillows. He laid like that until three sharp knocks sounded against his door and a maid flounced in rolling a meal cart. "Sir, your dinner is here."

"Just leave it on the table," he ordered, pointing in the general direction of his eating area.

The maid remained quiet, but her heels clicked against the stone floor and her skirts made a fabric-friction sound against her nylons. Nekozawa sighed at the disturbance, catching the maid's attention. He heard the serving platter clank against the table and a weight at the end of his bed. "Your aura is depressing purple today Sire," she started, leaning to peer into his face.

Nekozawa looked into her face, which was round and made up, and her hair was blonde and done up in pink pigtails, a sign that Kirimi had been playing with her earlier. "Just a weird day today is all. Thanks, you may leave."

The maid stood and Nekozawa felt a hand caress his hair gently. "Don't forget to eat Nekozawa-sama," and she pushed the cart out the door.

He rolled over on his back and stared into the mirror above his bed. He looked miserable and he didn't know why. Was it because of Kyouya? The Host Club? He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When his eyes shot open he sat up straight and looked for a clock; 4:15 AM. He groaned and flopped back down, not tired and very much alert. He noticed the platter had disappeared from his table and felt bad about not eating it, knowing the maids had thrown it away instead. He decided to get up, shower, and find something to eat. In an hour he was sitting at his desk doing his forgotten homework. He let his mind wander as he whizzed through math problems. He thought about Kyouya and how angry he looked yesterday, and wondered if Hunny would keep his promise. Once he had completed his homework, the morning butler entered his room with a harsh knock, expecting his master to be asleep, but wasn't surprised to see him sitting at his desk. "Good morning Sire. You fell asleep quite early last night. Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate earlier. Thanks." Nekozawa stacked his books in his bag, feeling the butler's gaze on the back of his head.

"When did you get up this morning?" the butler casually leaned against his door frame, crossing his arms.

"Around 4:30. . ." Nekozawa muttered, avoiding the butler's gaze.

"I hope your day goes better than the last," Butler said, knocking against the door and exiting silently.

Nekozawa released a long sigh, sticking his tongue out at not-present butler. Every morning for the last 18 years the same butler had woken him up and gotten him dressed and brought in his breakfast. He has also scolded Nekozawa about his sleeping patterns and unhealthy lifestyle of avoiding the sun. Nekozawa found it irritating and wished he had a different butler, but his parents insisted on that one. He didn't know his name or where he was from, but he didn't particularly like him.

Once dressed and ready for school, he bounded down the stairs to the lobby. Before he could open the door six loud knocks came from the other side. He opened the door cautiously and a ball of yellow attached itself to his waist. "Good morning Neko-chan!" Hunny yelled, nuzzling his face into the fabric of his jacket. "G-good morning Hunny-san, Mori-san," he nodded to the taller yet younger man looming behind Hunny. Mori nodded back silently.

The three set out for school. Nekozawa had the subject of Kyouya at the tip of his tongue, but was unsure of when to bring it up as Hunny rambled on about food and the TV show he saw yesterday about some magical girl. Nekozawa glanced up at Mori who only shrugged, motioning for him to just go with it. He tried his best to follow Hunny's words, waiting for a conversation gap to bring up Kyouya. Finally, as they were nearing the entrance to the school, Hunny stopped talking long enough for Nekozawa to open his mouth. "Hey. . . does Kyouya act differently outside of school? He seemed kind of angry after the club let out."

Hunny's beaming smile faded and Mori sighed. "It must be family problems again." Hunny started. "I wouldn't ask about it, just pretend nothing happened yesterday, OK? He gets like that when he's under pressure from his dad," Hunny's serious expression was frightening and Nekozawa didn't like it.

"Alright. . . thanks," he said, opening the doors to the school. "I'll see you in the club!" Hunny waved, suddenly excited again. The three parted ways and headed to class.

Nekozawa fell over when he realized he forgot to ask about Beelzenef. _I'm sorry my friend! I'm a terrible person. . ._ he thought, on his knees in front of a window. _Ugh. When I get you back I'm going to pray to you every day, my dear Beelzenef._

From the window Nekozawa saw Kyouya step out of a glittering black car and walk in big steps across the courtyard to the entrance of the school. Nekozawa couldn't see his face but his shoulders sagged and his hair was just messed up enough for him to notice that he probably didn't get enough sleep. The warning bell rang and Nekozawa had to run off to class.

* * *

The day was boring, but went by quickly, since Nekozawa's thoughts were occupied by his God and what the members of the Club were doing that day. As final class let out, he was walking down the hall when four hands seized his arms and he was rushed into an empty classroom.

"Neko-chan! We haven't seen you all day!" the twins said in unison, giving Nekozawa one big group hug.

"W-what are we doing in here?!" Nekozawa swatted the twins away and they sniggered mischievously. "Boss told us to tell you that today's theme is vampire! You'll fit right in, ne?" Hikaru grinned, patting Nekozawa on the head.

"Class is over, why couldn't you have waited for me to meet up with you in the music room?" Nekozawa sighed, turning to open the door.

"Because that's not as fun. Let's go dress up." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and Nekozawa by the arms and ran towards the room.

"Hikaru! Not so fast!" Kaoru cried, tripping over his feet trying to keep up.

Nekozawa didn't look impressed.

After some hassling from Hikaru and Kaoru, Nekozawa found himself in a suit with a ruffling top and a purple cape. He had fake fangs and a top hat with cane. He still wasn't impressed. "I feel ridiculous!"

"That's because you look ridiculous. But the ladies will love it. Handsome vampire~" Hikaru cooed, pinching Nekozawa's cheek.

"Hikaru! Why did you give me these?!" Kaoru's voice yelped from the dressing room. Hikaru grinned and flew to the door, poking his head in. "Because you look gorgeous as a girl." Nekozawa's ears perked up and he raised a brow, looking at Hikaru's antsy body sticking halfway out the door.

"I-I'm not wearing this!" Kaoru whined, pushing Hikaru out the door.

"Aw, but I thought you wanted me to suck your blood?" A long red wig was thrown in Hikaru's face.

Nekozawa decided it was time to leave. When he entered the club room he wasn't surprised to see Tamaki and Haruhi already in beautiful vampire costumes and sitting at tables. He didn't see Kyouya anywhere and decided to look for him before joining the students chatting over tea. He peeked into the office but it was empty, so he started checking in the various doors throughout the room. He found the supplies closet, a room full of instruments covered in dusty black casing, and a little room with a childish bed in the corner. The last door he peered into was the kitchen, where their gourmet food was made. Various bakers and chefs darted around, preparing meals and sweets. He wandered through the kitchen when, finally, he approached a table where Kyouya was draped across it, face in his arms, sleeping soundly.

"Kyouya. . ." Nekozawa whispered, sitting down across from the sleeping man. He poked him on the top of the head and he shot up, looking around quickly. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know. . . But it's 2:30?" Nekozawa jumped when Kyouya flew from the table and out the door.

When he returned, scanning the crowd for Kyouya, he found him, in costume, sitting at his table surrounded by curious girls.

"Neko-chan come sit!" A girl called from a shaded table and he sat down, his eyes still on Kyouya's slumping form.

He entertained students for an hour, drinking tea and eating biscuits and cookies. When Kyouya excused himself from his crowd he did the same and followed him to his office. ". . . Kyouya?"Nekozawa approached his desk and sat down. Peering into Kyouya's face from over his open laptop.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Nekozawa." Kyouya muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"Ah, it's OK. I was wondering how you were doing today. You look. . . well. Not well," he pushed the laptop screen down over his hands and looked into his face.

"It's nothing. Just some extra work I have to do. If you'll excuse me, I have to finish this." Kyouya pushed the screen back up, returning to tapping on the keys.

"Everybody has limits. Don't push yourself," Nekozawa stood up, but Kyouya had been pushed to the brink. He slammed his laptop shut and jumped from his seat, slamming his hands on his desk. "What do you know about limits! You're naive, inexperienced, foolish. You don't have to work for anything, it just comes to you. You're just like any other wealthy person in this school with parents who are just naturally wealthy and you never have to try, never have to prove yourself, never have to do anything but go to this stupid school and pass some classes!" Kyouya knew he had crossed lines, watching Nekozawa's face turn from concerned to angry, but he didn't care. He needed to yell, and he needed someone unimportant to yell at him, but why did Nekozawa's face make him feel guilty?

"Stop it Kyouya. You can push people out all you want, as long as you can shoulder your burden. When you're ready to talk just tell me. . . I'm sure anyone in the club would listen if you needed an ear. I know about your family and what you have to do for your father's business, and I want you to know that if you need me I can help you if you want. . ." Nekozawa stared into Kyouya's strained eyes and smiled sympathetically. "Get some rest, okay?"

Kyouya dropped into his chair and stared at Nekozawa's retreating form. He stared at the door as it shut. He glared own at his laptop and frowned, opening it back up and resuming his work. He had done this before. He had done it when Tamaki had tried to help, and when the twins had tried to get him from his work. He had shot them all down and made them retreat, just as Nekozawa had done. The whole club now knew to leave him alone when he was shut up in his office. They knew all the work he had to do for his future business and they knew he hated to be disrupted. What they didn't know was that he hated all of it. He hated the constant criticism from his father and the business meetings early in the morning as well as the late nights spent typing up documents for the early morning meetings. He hated that he had to balance straight A's in all his classes, and he hated yelling at his friends who were just trying to help. He growled when he thought of the hurt look Tamaki had given him the day he blew up in his face for trying to pull him away from his work. He stopped typing and stared at the text document open on his screen, thinking about how he never apologized to Tamaki for making him cry.

As if on cue, Tamaki opened the door without knocking. "Kyouya. . . Nekozawa looks upset, did something happen?" he ventured into the room, just as Nekozawa had confidently done minutes ago. He sat on the end of his desk and looked at him quietly, staring into his downcast eyes.

"I push you all away a lot?" Kyouya picked his head up and looked to Tamaki, who tried to smile and nodded his head. "Ya you do, ha ha," he laughed emptily.

". . . I'm sorry," Kyouya muttered standing in front of Tamaki and grabbing his shoulders. "So . . . don't be sad."

A grin flashed across his face and he poked Kyouya on the forehead. "Me? Sad? Ha! Like I would be sad about something like this."

Kyouya smiled, leaning into Tamaki's ear. "If I remember correctly, you cried when I yelled at you that one time." A blush spread across Tamaki's face and he pushed Kyouya back, leaping from the desk. "No way! Now if you don't mind, I have ladies waiting!"

A hand shot out instinctively and pulled Tamaki backwards. "Eh? Kyou-mmf!"

Kyouya had no idea what he was doing, but his mouth cut Tamaki's sentence short and he pulled him by the waist flush against his body. Tamaki soon stopped resisting and his hands were wrapped around Kyouya's neck. He stepped backwards towards a lounge chair and soon was beneath Kyouya and being kissed feverishly. Their hands roamed all over the others body, and their tongues were tangled together. When Tamaki's hips ground into Kyouya's he pulled away, breathing heavier than before. "We cant do that here." He stood up from the chair and Tamaki pouted. "If we be quiet we can. . ."

"You couldn't be quiet if you actually tried." Kyouya chuckled, pulling Tamaki up from the lounge, tucking his hair back into place.

He continued to pout, walking to the exit. "You should apologize to Nekozawa. The poor guy's been through enough the last week. A grouchy billionaire heir telling him off isn't helping." Tamaki leaned in to steal one more kiss before he opened the door. "I'm. . . very happy that you did that. I've been waiting for it you know? See you in a bit." He waved and left the room, leaving a confounded Kyouya in the middle of the floor looking foolish.

_Did I just do that? I wasn't asleep?_ He thought with a small blush, smacking his forehead. He made himself presentable and left, leaving his work unfinished.

* * *

END

I really didn't want to bring romance into this, but oh well. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
